Arbutus
by Kertas Kosong
Summary: Mari kita perbaiki semua, dimulai dari 'Alkisah' hingga 'Tamat' ; kita sisipkan di antaranya kata 'Bahagia Selamanya'.


"Light Yagami?"

Sepasang amber memusatkan perhatian pada sosok pucat berjas putih di tepi ranjang. Mengangguk ragu sebelum bertanya, "Di mana Dr. Mikami?"

"Dia mengurus beberapa pasien baru," oniks lawan bisu di tempat. Nametag bertuliskan Dr. L. Lawliet tersemat di dada kiri. "Mulai sekarang Light-kun adalah pasien saya."

Light tanpa sadar mengernyit mendengar namanya disebut. Bibirnya mengulas senyum sinis. "Mungkin maksudmu dia menyerah."

Cokelat menabrak kelabu.

"Saya tidak," Light merasakan napasnya tertahan, "Saya pasti menyembuhkan Light-kun."

Jantung Light seakan melonjak dan ia tidak tahu kenapa.

.

.

* * *

 **Arbutus**

 **Death Note** **© Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

 **I do not own the cover**

 **Warning:** AU, BL, typo(s), EYD suka-suka

Happy Reading!

* * *

.

.

Pintu putih mengayun terbuka, menguak keberadaan L. Lawliet dan mata sayunya. Jarum jam baru menyentuh angka enam saat ia berbicara, "Selamat pagi, Light-kun."

"Aku yakin kau datang sepagi ini bukan untuk menyapaku," ujar Light seraya menyamankan diri pada tumpukan bantal. Setengah mengejek, "Atau kau membawa sarapanku?"

L tidak mau repot tersenyum. "Sayangnya tidak, saya ingin Light-kun pergi ke luar."

"Kau gila?"

Kali ini saraf Light membeku akibat senyum tipis L. Lawliet. "Bukankah itu lebih tepat jika ditujukan pada Light-kun?"

"Kau menang," Light pulih sesudah rasa jengkel ikut campur. "Tapi aku harus tahu alasanmu menanganiku."

L membalas dengan tatapan dan Light mendapat seribu satu jawaban.

.

.

Light kira dia sudah lupa bagaimana rupa dunia─ dunia di luar kamar inapnya. Dua tahun telah habis dimakan waktu dan Light hidup dalam semesta dua warna; hitam putih perabot ruangan. Bukan satu dua kali Light optimis dia akan terpasung di sana sampai mati. Menerima kenyataan, Light benar-benar berdamai dengan diri sendiri. Namun orang di hadapannya ini─ Light tidak paham apakah ia riil atau ilusi, seperti semua arwah penunggu alam bawah sadarnya.

"Light-kun?" Light mengerjap dari lamunan. Cara L memanggilnya selalu menimbulkan sensasi aneh menenangkan. "Apa ini pertama kali Light-kun melihat tanaman bernama bunga?"

Entah mengejek atau murni bertanya, Light malas menyimpulkan. Respon bosan Light terdengar kemudian. "Jadi ini rencanamu? Romantis sekali, aku terkesan."

"Bunga-bunga berbicara, Light-kun." L memetik hati-hati satu tangkai yang berkelopak enam disiram warna kuning dengan nyala oranye di tengah. Mengayunkannya di depan hidung mancung Light. "Ini Daffodil, selalu tumbuh saat musim semi."

Untuk Light, pertanyaan L seolah menantang, "Tahukah Light-kun dia mengatakan apa?"

Light yakin ada alasan khusus mengapa memilih satu dari sekian jenis bunga yang tumbuh. "Musim semi.. awal yang baru?"

"Bisa dibilang ya," L menaruh bunga itu menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuk, meletakkannya di antara Daffodil lain yang terbuai angin. "Mereka mengatakan selamat terlahir kembali."

Light cukup cepat untuk tersadar. "Kenapa kau mengambil alih kasusku?"

"Sebenarnya Light-kun tampak terlalu normal untuk berada di sini," jempol L terselip diapit dua belah bibir. Iris segelap lubang tak berdasar memaku cermat. "Dan saya hanya menangani kasus yang saya anggap menarik."

Bagi Light, L. Lawliet sangat buruk dalam menghibur pasien. "Dengan kata lain aku sangat tidak waras, begitu?" Derai tawa lolos keluar dari mulutnya, tidak peduli walau pembicaraan mereka minim unsur komedi. "Bukan salahku aku begini! Mereka berteriak-teriak dalam kepalaku setiap aku menutup mata─ menyiksaku dengan sebutan pembunuh. Dua tahun lalu aku baik-baik saja─"

"Light-kun," darah Light mendidih di bawah kulit yang disentuh lima jari pucat. Raga mati di tempat ketika sentuhan itu berpindah teratur, mengusap lembut. "Saya ada di sini, Light-kun."

Light tidak akan kaget dirinya lumpuh kalau L. Lawliet seorang ahli hipnoterapi alih-alih psikiater terkenal. Ia sudah muak menghitung berapa kali ia berganti tenaga medis profesional. Suster Misa Amane yang kerap mengurus keperluan Light berkata bahwa L. Lawliet adalah psikiater brilian yang menyelesaikan spesialisasi psikiatri bersamaan dengan psikologi klinis. Pada umumnya seorang psikiater dan psikolog mengatasi ranah berbeda dengan satu kesamaan : pasien yang jiwanya bermasalah.

Light dicap beruntung karena terpilih sebagai pasien L, begitu celoteh Misa.

"Mungkin Light-kun tidak tahu saya bisa mengusir hantu."

Light mendengus sebab ternyata selera humor L. Lawliet seburuk kantung hitam di bawah matanya. "Kau bukan cenayang."

"Ya, saya bukan," helai-helai jelaga penutup dahi terserak ditiup gulungan udara. Lagi-lagi Light dikungkung dua iris kelam, dua langit malam. "Tapi untuk Light-kun saya bisa."

Akan lebih masuk akal bila Light melihat L memegang jarum suntik berisi cairan _anesthesia._ Tetapi L tidak memerlukan itu.

Tidak selama kehadirannya saja ampuh membius Light Yagami.

.

.

Kala pagi datang, Light tidak mengerti ke mana hantu-hantu lari. Ia terlelap tenang sepanjang malam seperti tidurnya di masa silam. Light curiga ia sedang bermimpi sambil terjaga.

Fokus Light teralih saat engsel pintu mengusik telinga dengan derit halus. Ujung tumpul jas berayun pelan sewaktu akses masuk ditutup oleh postur bungkuk. Dan selepasnya Light mendapati tangkai-tangkai bunga dilindungi vas kaca terbawa jemari kurus ke atas meja sudut.

Bukan Daffodil.

"Apa hantunya pergi, Light-kun?"

L. Lawliet sepertinya betul paranormal. "Aku tidak yakin, mungkin cuma kebetulan."

"Saya yakin mereka pergi," sebuah kursi duduk ditarik mendekati ranjang. L lantas naik dengan gestur memanjat, dua kaki memijak busa menghasilkan posisi jongkok diikuti tangan memeluk lutut. "Jika saya duduk normal maka intelegensi saya akan berkurang sebesar 40%."

Light bahkan belum bersuara waktu L berbicara lagi, "Dan mental saya positif sehat, Light-kun."

"Tentu saja," L mengangguk puas atas sikap koperatif Light. Manik karamel ganda bergulir sebentar sebelum jatuh pada entitas lain yang tengah mekar. "Apa namanya?"

Obsidian tak lama mengerling pada serumpun puspa berselimut rona flamboyan. "Dia Astilbe," Light diam-diam menyimpan informasi itu. "Apa Light-kun─"

"Tidak. Berhentilah bertanya," kedutan di pelipis Light mengundang kuluman senyum L. Lawliet. "Dia bilang apa?"

Ekspresi L kembali sedatar nada suaranya. "Sebelum saya menjawab, saya bisa meminjamkan buku tentang bahasa mereka."

"Ide bagus," dua sudut bibir Light tertarik melengkung. Antusiasme menjejaki ucapannya, "Dengan begitu aku tidak usah menanyaimu."

"Saya senang menjawab pertanyaan Light-kun."

"Aku tidak. Itu membuatku terlihat bodoh."

L tampak keberatan namun Light menemukan setitik kelegaan pada rautnya. "Light-kun selalu membenci kekalahan."

Tanpa berpikir pun Light tahu L. Lawliet juga sama saja.

"Saya masih menunggu."

Keremangan netra kembar L melebur sosok Light Yagami.

"Apa yang dikatakan Astilbe hitam?"

Light sedikit mengutuk suaranya yang bergetar di akhir.

"Saya masih menunggunya di sini."

Sekalipun tanpa buku teoritikal, Light yakin L tahu tidak pernah ada Astilbe hitam di bumi.

.

.

"Apa Light-kun mendengar bunyi lonceng?"

Sepasang _hazel_ terbelalak kaget, titik-titik peluh jatuh menetes dari kening menuju pelipis. Pandangan Light buram bak dilapisi plastik bening. Berkedip sekali, semua tampak membaik namun hanya sementara sebab Light mendapati anak-anak sungai telah mengairi pipinya.

Tidak mau berhenti.

Tidak bisa.

"Light, Misa datang membawa sarapan!" Perawat berambut _blonde_ berseru riang dengan muka sumringah. Senyum perlahan memudar menyaksikan wajah tirus memikat Light berlinang air mata. Seketika dilanda panik, "Light baik-baik saja? Misa akan panggil─"

Light menggeleng cepat. "Jangan, Misa!" Kedua tangannya menahan lengan gadis itu agar tidak bergerak. "Cukup letakkan sarapanku di situ dan jangan beritahu siapapapun."

"Tapi Light─"

Tanpa pikir panjang Light menarik tubuh mungil ke dalam dekapan. Suaranya menggema sayup-sayup, "Kau mau kan, Misa?"

"A-ah, tentu Light."

Light pelan-pelan menghembuskan napas.

"Tidak baik memanfaatkan wanita pagi-pagi, Light-kun."

Misa terhenyak bersama Light yang tersedak air ludah.

"Saya rasa Amane-san sudah boleh keluar."

Sehabis mengangguk gugup, pintu menghapus sosok Misa.

L. Lawliet duduk di kursi dengan posisi senantiasa sama. "Bisa Light-kun jelaskan apa yang terjadi?"

"Bukan apa-apa," Light buru-buru menjawab. Mulai tenang sewaktu menyadari hujan bulir-bulir bening telah lama mengering. "Aku hanya ingin memeluk seseorang."

L membuat Light terkesiap akibat laju mendadak tubuhnya.

"Light-kun bisa memeluk saya."

"Tentu aku bis─" L. Lawliet mengawasi Light yang tercekat di tenggorokan. Pemuda berambut brunet berdehem sejenak mengisi jeda. "Maksudku, apa-apaan kau ini?"

Seringai tipis tercetak jelas oleh refleksi dua almond. "Apa kalimat sesederhana itu sulit Light-kun pahami?"

"Kau─" Light mencegah dirinya melanjutkan. Berkata lugas, "Aku sudah memeluk Misa jadi itu sudah cukup."

Tubuh Light tersentak bagai disetrum listrik tegangan tinggi kala jari indeks L menyusuri telapak tangannya. " Light-kun berbohong."

"Jangan menyentuhku seenaknya!" L mematikan gerak jarinya. Light berusaha menguasai diri. "Bahkan Dr. Mikami tidak pernah melakukan itu."

Tangan L berbalik kembali pada pemiliknya. Ibu jari bersarang lagi di sela-sela bibir. "Sekarang Light-kun membandingkan saya dengan orang yang mudah menyerah."

Light mencoba mengabaikan kekesalan L yang tersirat. Ia mengalihkan topik, "Apa kau membawa bukunya?"

Dua buah jari mengangkat buku berjudul 'A Victorian Flower Dictionary' ke udara.

"Kau mengganti bunga kemarin," ucap Light sementara matanya betah memandang rangkaian kelopak empat sisi bergradasi violet berselubung wadah transparan. "Namanya?"

L meletakkan buku berkover dasar krem ke atas pangkuan Light.

"Lilac."

Light mulai membuka sampul kokoh kemudian ruangan dipenuhi suara kertas bergesekan satu sama lain. L. Lawliet beranjak bangun dari kursi, menyebut soal kunjungan pasien, lalu menghilang setelah kata sampai jumpa.

Lilac, halaman seratus lima belas. (115)

Tiba-tiba kepala Light dideru dentum anarkis kardia.

Di sana tersusun huruf-huruf balok :

Lilac ungu, cinta pertama.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Light Yagami tidak melihat L. Lawliet maupun para hantu. Light sudah menghapal isi buku hingga bunga berabjad D ketika Misa Amane muncul bersama nampan makan siang. Buah pendamping hari itu adalah sebutir apel merah mengkilap.

"L meminta Misa mengganti bunganya."

Seikat Tulip merah dipegang Misa erat-erat. Lilac ungu resmi berganti tempat.

"Dimana dia?" Light akhirnya bertanya setelah mengalami pergolakan batin, "Apa dia akan datang besok?"

Misa memasang pose berpikir. "Tadi pagi Watari berbicara tentang kasus langka di _Broadmoor_ ─ "

Light menyelesaikan kalimat Misa, "Mereka mau dia turun tangan."

"Yap, L sangat hebat!" Poni pirang Misa bergoyang-goyang riuh. Kemudian teringat sesuatu, "Apa Light bermimpi buruk lagi?"

Light tidak yakin peristiwa kemarin bisa disebut mimpi buruk. Apa yang ia rasakan saat membuka mata adalah penyesalan dan.. kehilangan, bukan ketakutan atau teror. "Tidak, satu pun tidak."

"Ah, itu suatu kemajuan!" Light khawatir vas bunga di meja menggelinding jatuh karena suara melengking Misa. "Padahal belum seminggu Light dirawat L."

Senyum Misa mengembang cantik. "Sebentar lagi Light pasti keluar dari sini."

Entah mengapa Light tidak begitu suka gagasan itu. Ia menarik paksa ujung mulutnya membentuk garis. "Semoga."

Konversasi mereka terhenti dengan Misa yang menjanjikan keripik kentang perisa kaldu malam nanti.

Jari-jari ramping Light membalik cekatan lembar demi lembar buku bahasa bunga.

Tulip, halaman dua ratus dua puluh delapan. (228)

Kalimat-kalimat lain sekejap mengabur, hanya satu bagian terbaca jelas.

Tulip merah, percayalah padaku.

.

.

Light kembali meneruskan kelas bahasa bunga secara mandiri. Sekarang ia telah sampai pada huruf G. Lama-lama Light merasa ia menyukai kegiatan ini. Dirinya memang bukan tipe romantis, namun cara seseorang memakai hal klise seperti bunga untuk menyampaikan pesan sangat menarik. Dengan mempelajarinya Light mengetahui bahwa bahasa bunga bersifat polisemi. Daffodil yang pertama L perkenalkan bahkan memiliki empat makna berbeda. Light mempertimbangkan untuk memberi balasan.

Kantuk bertamu tanpa diundang.

Light Yagami jatuh tertidur.

"Saat kita berpisah sudah dekat, Light-kun."

"Berhenti bicara begitu, Ryuzaki!"

Orang itu tersenyum ditutupi banyak kesedihan dalam pandangan Light. Light menyapu lembut kepala bermahkota eboni yang basah.

"Saya memiliki satu permintaan sederhana, maukah Light-kun memenuhinya?"

Light mendengar suaranya sendiri bertanya, "Apa?"

Ia tidak mengerti siapa Ryuzaki yang berbicara dengannya tapi Light tahu pasti dia sangat mengenal orang ini─ bahkan lebih dari itu.

Sosok ringkih di hadapan Light menyodorkan setangkai bunga berkelopak lima dibubuhi tinta biru langit, berlingkar kuning di pusat.

Light mengeja sebuah nama, "Forget-me-not."

"Maukah, Light-kun?"

Ngilu bertubi-tubi menghujam dada Light.

.

.

"Light-kun."

Bahu Light diguncang halus.

"Light-kun."

Terus berlanjut.

"Light-kun."

Hembusan hangat menerpa pipi Light disusul aroma manis yang menari-nari nakal.

"Light-kun."

Sepasang garnet bertemu dua kelereng gelap.

BRAK.

Kepala Light terantuk dinding ranjang. L berusaha menelan tawa.

"Apa Light-kun─"

Light Yagami memotong, "Tidak. Dan haruskah wajahmu sedekat itu?"

L kembali bersandar pada kursi favoritnya. "Saya sudah memanggil Light-kun berulang kali."

"Tetap saja kau tidak perlu─"

L balas menyela, "Saya perlu, dan saya berhak untuk tahu apa yang menyebabkan.." Light menahan napas karena keberadaan jari jenjang L di pipinya, "Light-kun menangis."

Tangan Light bergerak menjamah mukanya sendiri. Di sana air mata meleleh-leleh persis lilin menyala.

Light menjawab jujur, "Aku tidak tahu."

"Jadi setelah hantu-hantu berisik pergi, hantu baru muncul?" L secara retoris mempertanyakan asumsinya. Light memperhatikan sebelah alis ahli psikis itu terangkat naik di balik rambutnya yang berantakan. "Tapi jika Light-kun menangisi hantu ini, dia pasti hantu yang spesial."

Light tidak paham bagaimana segaris senyum tercipta di wajahnya. "Sebenarnya aku merasa dia bukan hantu."

"Saya agak iri pada hantu ini karena dia membuat Light-kun tersenyum hanya dengan mengingatnya," keseriusan mendominasi ucapan L. Manik kelabunya berpendar sekian detik. "Saya bahkan butuh tiga hari untuk melakukannya."

Tawa ringan Light merdu mengisi rongga telinga L. "Dia cukup mirip denganmu," Light mulai terbiasa dihujani tatapan intens sang prodigi, "Suka bermain-main dengan bunga."

"Apa bunga itu penyebab Light-kun menangis?"

"Bukan," ujar Light cepat. Ia merasa sesak saat berkata, "Setiap aku memimpikannya aku sangat menderita karena penyesalan."

"Jadi dia memang spesial," L menyimpulkan dari balik ibu jari yang memerah oleh gigitan. "Bunga apa yang Light-kun terima dari Tuan Hantu Tersayang?"

Meski sebal, Light menjawab juga, "Forget-me-not."

"Ah," pemuda bungkuk berjas putih tampak berang, "Sungguh hantu yang licik."

Ini kali kedua Light Yagami tertawa dan L. Lawliet menikmatinya.

.

.

Layar raksasa di dinding ruangan menampilkan sebuah kalimat bercetak tebal.

 **SEMUA DATA TELAH DIHAPUS.**

Gaung sirine bising terdengar bersama lampu merah berkedap-kedip memperingatkan. Huruf W bergaya kloister blok tidak lagi memiliki denyut jantung.

"Wa-Watari," Light menilik sosok yang diketahuinya sebagai Ryuzaki, bergetar nanar di atas singgasana. Suara seraknya dibayangi kepanikan, "Semuanya cepat cari shinigami─ "

Light menyaksikan tubuh rapuh itu seketika limbung dihujani balok-balok gula.

Sepasang oniks menelan Light bulat-bulat, menenggelamkannya ke lautan luka.

"Light-kun adalah teman pertama saya."

Mereka lenyap di balik pelupuk yang menutup.

"AAAAAARGHH!"

L. Lawliet mendapati Light Yagami menjerit histeris disertai uraian air mata sejak kedatangannya lima menit lalu. Ia sudah menekan tombol darurat di samping laci, mengharapkan pertolongan seorang perawat yang dapat membantunya memberikan Light obat penenang.

Untuk tindakan pertama, L berupaya mengembalikan kesadaran Light dengan cara yang menurutnya efektif ; meninju wajah rupawan sang pasien.

L menggumamkan permohonan maaf sebelum melancarkan aksinya.

Sesuai perkiraan, napas Light kembali teratur dan ia berhenti berteriak meski bahunya masih gemetar oleh isak tangis. L tanpa sengaja menyentuh memar hasil perbuatannya di pipi kiri Light, membuat laki-laki itu meringis.

Light mengangkat wajah, mendongak.

Kestabilan emosinya pecah.

"Maaf, maafkan aku!" Ia menarik kerah jas yang L kenakan dengan air mata bercucuran─ lantas menjambaki rambut. "Aku membunuhmu! Aku membunuhmu!"

L menekan bel pemanggil sekali lagi.

"Aku juga membunuh ayahku! Mereka benar, aku memang pem─"

Fokus Light teralih pada ranjang yang berdecit akibat massa L. Lawliet. "Light-kun, saya masih hidup," menuntut untuk diperhatikan, L mencengkram pundak Light kuat, "Ayah Light-kun saat ini sedang berada di rumah."

Kemudian L menunjuk papan nama yang terkait di dada kirinya. "Bisakah Light-kun menyebut nama saya?"

"L-L. Lawliet."

Light tidak tahu sejak kapan L menggenggam tangannya. "Siapa nama hantu itu seingat Light-kun?"

"Ryuzaki," jawab Light tanpa berpikir.

Kini punggung tangan Light diusap hangat.

"Nama yang bagus untuk seorang hantu," Light tersenyum karena pernyataan L. Pegangannya mengerat, "Tetapi saya bukan Ryuzaki, saya masih bernapas."

Hati Light diselimuti kelegaan.

"Sejujurnya saya ingin mengajak Light-kun bertanding tenis," L mengedikkan bahu pada dua raket berjaring di atas meja. "Namun hantu itu merusak rencana saya."

 _Hazel_ ganda melebar sekian mili. "Di sini ada lapangan?"

"Sarana olahraga ada di balik taman," L bersiap disuguhi sorot kecewa mata Light Yagami. "Tapi kita lakukan lain hari."

"Maaf."

L menolak, "Ini salah saya yang lengah tidak mengusir semua hantunya."

"Dia baru muncul setelah yang lain pergi, jadi─"

Si konsultan mental setengah menggerutu, "Bahkan Light-kun masih membelanya, Light-kun menyukai hantu ini."

Light kesulitan menyangkal.

"Saya benci hantu ini," gigi-gigi L mulai beradu dengan kuku ibu jari. "Dia hantu yang kurang ajar."

Light baru akan mengajukan protes ketika pintu kamarnya menjeblak terbuka.

Seorang suster berpapan nama Naomi Misora.

"Ah, Misora-san," L tidak menyembunyikan sindiran dalam ucapannya, "Sudah seabad berlalu sejak saya menekan bel."

Naomi Misora memutar bola mata. Bekerja sebagai bawahan L. Lawliet selama sepuluh tahun menjadikannya kebal.

"Anda harus tahu bahwa waktu bel berbunyi dari kamar ini, Amane dan Takada berebut untuk datang. Mereka saling mencakar di lorong," Light berpura-pura tidak melihat pelototan yang ditujukan padanya. "Saya baru saja menemani Near mengunjungi pasien di kamar 104 saat Watari memberitahu anda butuh bantuan."

Anggukan L bagi Light hanya sekedar apresiasi belaka. "Seperti yang Misora-san lihat, semua sudah terkendali."

Naomi Misora menunggu L selesai. "Tapi saya perlu mengembalikan dosis obat Light-kun ke semula sebagai antisipasi."

Light memang ingat Misa berkata beberapa hari belakangan dosis obatnya diturunkan.

"Baik L, ada lagi?"

Jeda sebentar sebelum L memutuskan, "Itu saja, terima kasih."

Dengan pernyataan itu Naomi Misora keluar dari ruangan.

"Apa Light-kun mau pindah kamar?" Light memandang L tidak percaya. "Akan lebih efisien jika Light-kun mudah saya jangkau seandainya hal tadi terulang."

Ada sesuatu yang meledak dalam diri Light sewaktu tahu ia akan bersama L lebih sering. "Itu tidak buruk."

"Watari akan mengurusnya. Selain itu," L menggantung ucapannya. Light mendesis perih saat sebuah jari telunjuk menyentuh pipinya. "Saya hampir lupa tentang memar Light-kun. Biar saya tebus dengan kompres."

Light bahkan tidak sadar kulitnya membiru. "Kau meninjuku?"

"Untuk menyelamatkan Light-kun dari hantu picik," alibi L. Lalu meminta saran, "Apa Light-kun bisa merekomendasikan cara lain?"

"Dia tidak pi─ maksudku, kau bisa mencoba cara yang lebih halus."

Bahu L terangkat santai. "Mustahil saya mencium Light-kun seperti putri tidur kalau Light-kun berteriak-teriak layaknya korban pemerkosaan."

Masuk akal, Light mengangguk.

Tunggu.

"Bukan itu!"

L memiringkan kepala seakan tidak paham. "Bukankah tadi Light-kun mengangguk?"

Terkutuklah L. Lawliet dan muka datarnya.

Drrrt. Drrrt.

Saku jas bergerak samar oleh getaran ponsel.

"Ya, Watari?"

Pemuda berambut cokelat melirik jarum jam yang memukul angka dua belas. Telepon itu menginginkan kepergian L.

"Light-kun, saya─"

Didahului, "Sampai jumpa besok."

Seluruh L. Lawliet setelahnya tertelan pintu.

Kembali menjadi penghuni tunggal, tangan Light terulur mengambil buku pembunuh kebosanan. A Victorian Flower Dictio─

Tiga tangkai Tulip kuning tertidur dekat _pitcher_ air.

Masih Tulip? Light menuju halaman sama, dua ratus dua puluh delapan.

Tulip kuning, ada matahari dalam senyummu.

Tawa Light merambat perlahan.

Mungkin nanti ia bisa bekerja di pabrik panel surya bermodal senyuman.

Light lantas hanyut memikirkan bunga apa yang menggambarkan orang itu.

L. Lawliet.

.

.

"Misa, kau mau membantuku, kan?"

Mata Misa Amane berbinar-binar disorot lampu. "Apapun untuk Light!"

Light merapatkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir bergincu, menyuruh mengecilkan suara.

"Kau lihat bunga ini?" Light menunjukkan foto sekelompok Daffodil. Misa mengiyakan. "Petiklah beberapa di taman dan taruh di depan pintu L."

Misa berkacak pinggang. "Light memberi L bunga, sedangkan Misa?"

Kepala Light diserang migrain.

"Ambil juga beberapa untukmu."

Semangat Misa berkobar lagi. Namun ia tiba-tiba menoleh saat hendak mencapai pintu, "Apa dengan ini Light semakin mencintai Misa?"

"Tentu saja," senyum palsu spontan terukir di wajah Light, "Aku mencintaimu."

Misa melompat senang lalu mengomel soal Takada Kiyomi yang keras kepala.

Light tidak peduli asal Misa melakukan tugasnya.

.

.

Nyawa Light belum terkumpul semua sewaktu ia mendengar suara monoton familiar.

"Terima kasih bunganya, Light-kun."

Light tertegun sesaat sebelum tersenyum simpul. "Aku harap kau tahu dia berkata apa."

"Matahari bersinar lebih terang saat aku bersamamu," L di luar kebiasaan mengambil teko teh dan mulai mengisi air hangat selagi berbicara, "Saya suka Daffodil, tapi Amane-san lebih menyukainya."

Light Yagami terbatuk.

"Pagi ini Amane-san mengelilingi gedung dan berkata pada setiap orang bahwa Light-kun memberinya bunga."

Migrain Light kembali kambuh.

"Saya harap Amane-san tidak bertemu Takada-san. Obsesi mereka terhadap Light-kun sudah tidak sehat."

Light tidak pernah sesetuju ini.

"Namun jika Light-kun bersikap wajar mereka tidak akan seperti itu," ujar L menyudutkan Light. "Memanipulasi orang lain adalah sifat jelek Light-kun yang sulit diubah."

Light membantah, balas berargumen, "Mereka bersedia, lagipula bagaimana kau tahu itu sifat jelekku? Kau baru mengenalku seminggu!"

"Saya kenal Light-kun melebihi siapapun," ucap L penuh penekanan. "Light-kun mempunyai kepribadian yang sama dengan saya."

Light bungkam. Ia merasakan _déjà vu_.

"Kira kekanakan dan benci kalah, saya juga kekanakan dan benci kalah."

Orang itu memiliki suara yang sama dengan L.

"Light-kun?"

Empat mata beda warna bersitatap.

"Suaramu mirip dengan suaranya," Light berkata, memecah hening, "Tidak, suara kalian persis."

Sepasang obsidian berkilat gusar. "Cara Light-kun mengalihkan pembicaraan buruk sekali. Kita membahas sifat jelek Light-kun, bukan kekasih gelap."

"Aku tidak punya kekasih gelap!"

L mengangkat cangkir porselen. "Gara-gara Light-kun, teh saya jadi dingin."

"Itu salahmu sendiri, jangan menyalahkanku!" seru Light geram.

Ia lupa L pribadi absolut. "Jika Light-kun mengakui sifat jeleknya, teh saya pasti masih hangat."

"Kau saja tidak mengompres pipiku!"

Emosi L. Lawliet dan Light Yagami telah sampai ubun-ubun.

"Amane-san bisa melakukannya untuk Light tercinta."

DUAKH.

Tinju Light menggulingkan L dari kursi.

Dalam satu kedipan psikiater jenius itu bangkit dan membalas.

Light terpental ke dinding dingin akibat tendangan L di rahangnya.

Api kasat mata membakar ruangan.

"Selamat pagi, Light! Misa─ KYAAAA!"

Kamar Light mencerminkan isi kapal pecah.

Ranjang terbalik, gelas-gelas hancur, kursi bergelimpangan─ hanya vas bunga utuh berdiri di sudut.

Dua laki-laki babak belur terbaring kelelahan di tengah kekacauan.

Misa tidak mengerti kenapa mereka tersenyum.

.

.

"Jarak ruangan saya dari kamar ini hanya lima langkah," L kemudian membawa Light mendekati pintu. "Light-kun lihat, itu adalah ruangan saya."

Tampak pintu putih serupa namun digantungi papan nama L. Lawliet.

"Apa ini berarti aku boleh menemuimu kapanpun?"

Light kembali dipandangi dua iris gulita. "Sebenarnya pasien di lantai ini saya anggap mengkhawatirkan, tapi─"

"Aku boleh," putus Light. "Masalahku cuma sering bermimpi."

Tatapan L belum juga lepas. "Light-kun harus tahu kalau pasien saya yang lain sedikit protektif," kening Light mengernyit. "Mereka tidak begitu senang Light-kun pindah."

"Kenapa kau memberitahu mereka?"

"Light-kun bukan istri simpanan saya," Light mengutuk wajahnya yang memanas. "Saya tidak perlu menyembunyikan Light-kun walau Light-kun istimewa."

Light berdehem sebentar mengusir canggung. "Mungkin kau bisa mengajakku berkeliling?"

Alis kanan L terangkat, "Light-kun mau berkenalan?"

"Setidaknya aku harus tahu siapa yang tinggal di sebelah kamarku."

L. Lawliet tidak keberatan. "Baiklah, kita berkeliling sehabis sarapan."

Light sepakat.

.

.

"Saya harap Light-kun bersikap ramah."

Light mendengus geli. "Kau akan kaget kalau kami berpelukan besok."

Mereka saling bertatapan sebelum L akhirnya memutar kenop pintu.

"L, kau datang!" Seorang remaja berusia belasan melompat turun dari ranjang. Kakinya berlari menyambut. "Aku tahu kau pasti─"

Anak itu terdiam menyadari kehadiran Light.

"Siapa dia?"

Ekspresi gembira berubah masam.

"Mello, ini Light-kun," L menggeser tubuhnya agar sosok Light jelas terlihat. "Dia pindah ke sebelah kamarmu."

"Hai," sapa Light sekenanya. Ia tidak menyangka L juga menangani anak-anak. "Salam kenal, Mello."

Dengan tidak sopan Mello mengacungkan jari tengah. "Kau si bedebah penggoda itu!"

"Maaf?"

Kerah piyama Light ditarik kasar. "Kau perebut murahan! Karena kau L jadi jarang datang!"

Menurut Light bocah ini keliru memilih lawan.

"Kurasa L muak melihatmu."

"Light-kun─"

"Brengsek!" Mello melayangkan tinju dan L cukup bijak untuk menghindar. Light positif melawan balik. Mello meremehkan, "Pukulanmu lemah, _pretty boy_."

Pelipis Light berkedut.

Persetan dengan luka-lukanya yang belum sembuh. Bocah ini perlu dibelikan kaca.

"Tutup mulutmu, banci!"

L. Lawliet duduk di pojok, konsisten memencet bel.

.

.

"Saya sangat kecewa."

Dua orang lain menolak menatap si pemilik suara.

"Light-kun bilang akan bersikap ramah," Mello menyeringai. Hanya bertahan sedetik, "Dan Mello, bukankah tidak ada lagi sikap temperamental?"

Mello mendesis, "Itu karena kau membawanya."

Light ikut membela diri, "Dia yang mulai."

"Tapi Light-kun menanggapi," L memandang keduanya bergantian, "Saya juga tidak menerima alasan, Mello."

Ketukan halus pada pintu menginterupsi sesi konseling mereka. Mello mengawasi seorang perempuan muda beraura cerdas dengan potongan rambut pendek yang melangkah anggun ke dalam kamar.

Takada Kiyomi.

"Saya mengantar pesanan anda, L."

Berbicara pada L tetapi matanya menelanjangi Light.

Hati Mello memaki : wanita jalang.

L mempercayai intuisinya─ Mello pasti sedang mengumpat.

"Terima kasih Takada-san," L lantas mengambil segelas air dan sepiring _strawberry shortcake_ dari atas nampan, lalu mengerling ke arah Light. "Saya harap Takada-san mau menemani Light-kun pulang."

Light berdiri, tidak terima, "Aku tidak─"

"Jangan egois Light-kun," Mello tersenyum lebar di balik punggung L. "Mello juga membutuhkan saya."

Takada Kiyomi mengikuti Light yang bersungut-sungut.

"Kenapa kau menanganinya, L?"

L menemukan dirinya tersenyum mengejek. "Penasaran pada teman baru?"

"Apa? Tidak. Biar aku ulang, tidak!" Mello berdecih pelan. "Dia satu-satunya yang bukan pasienmu sejak awal."

Satu sendok _strawberry shortcake_ mendarat di bibir pucat L. "Light-kun memiliki dunia lain."

"Oh, dia seorang _Rapunzel_?"

Mello menatap L yang tampak terhibur. "Mungkin ya, kalau Light-kun terkurung di menara halusinasi."

Wajah Mello berkerut kusut. "Apa yang hebat dari itu?"

"Di dunia itu Light-kun menjadi pembunuh," suapan kedua _strawberry shortcake_ meluncur, "Dia membunuh banyak orang dan mereka menghantuinya."

"Apa dia─"

Sebuah gelengan. "Dia baru saja masuk universitas dan memperoleh nilai tertinggi," beberapa kunyahan, "Ayahnya adalah kepala kepolisian dan mereka keluarga harmonis."

Sorot mata Mello memancarkan ketertarikan. "Siapa orang-orang yang dia bunuh?"

"Pertanyaan bagus, Mello," senyum L merekah misterius. "Para kriminal."

Mata Mello memicing tajam. "Kau pasti tahu sesuatu."

"Hantu-hantu itu sudah pergi," L mengabaikan perkataan Mello. "Tinggal satu hantu lagi."

"Siapa?"

L menunjuk tepat di tengah-tengah, dadanya sendiri.

"Kau? Hantunya adalah kau?"

"Light-kun sangat menyesal telah membunuh saya," L menaruh piring kosong ke atas meja. Setelahnya memeluk lutut. "Dia mengenali saya sebagai Ryuzaki."

Si pirang terbelalak. "Apa? Bagaimana bisa─"

"Saya tidak akan heran kalau nanti dia memimpikan Mello juga."

Anak berambut sebahu cemberut seraya membuka laci, mengambil sebatang cokelat.

"Kutendang bokongnya kalau dia berani."

.

.

Light menahan diri untuk tidak meringis.

Tinju Mello memperparah lebam hasil tendangan L semalam. Ia menoleh pada Takada Kiyomi, sedikit jengkel. "Bisakah kau melakukannya lebih pelan?"

"Sama saja Light-kun," gadis itu meletakkan kain kompres. "Kenapa Light-kun berkelahi dua hari berturut-turut?"

Simpang tiga muncul di dahi Light. "Bersiaplah, besok aku akan berkelahi lagi."

"Supaya aku mengobati Light-kun terus?" tanya Takada Kiyomi, menguji.

Light mendadak mual namun senyum palsunya keluar secara alami. "Siapa yang tidak mau diobati olehmu, Kiyomi?"

"Kudengar Light-kun memberi Amane bunga."

Wanita dan segala kebodohannya─ Light menghela napas.

"Dia membantuku jadi aku membalasnya."

Takada menggigit bibir. "Berarti setelah ini Light-kun akan membalasku juga?"

"Err.. kurasa?"

 _Lipstick_ merah Takada berkilat di bawah lampu. "Kalau begitu─ "

"Maaf, Takada-san," Naomi Misora berdiri menyilangkan lengan, "Dr. Mikami mencari anda."

Tubuh Light seketika mengendur, rileks.

Naomi Misora acuh pada tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Takada Kiyomi. Ia berpaling pada Light, "Yagami-san, anda tidak boleh menggoda pegawai di sini walau itu tidak tertulis di peraturan."

Light melotot marah. "Bukankah aku korbannya?"

"Tapi anda yang memancing," Naomi membereskan kompres dan cairan alkohol di kabinet. "Jika anda menolak tegas, mereka pasti mundur."

Sebuah pemikiran terlintas di benak Light.

"Jadi, pasien tidak boleh menggoda kalian sementara kalian boleh menggoda pasien?"

Naomi menghentikan kegiatannya. "Maaf?"

"Misora-san, L sering menggodaku."

Kali ini Naomi hampir menjatuhkan botol alkohol ke lantai marmer.

Light menyeringai, kemenangan mutlak ada di─

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Yagami-san," ekspresi suster berambut panjang itu berubah dingin. "L memang dekat dengan semua pasien."

Protes Light sudah siap di ujung mulut.

DING DONG DING DONG.

"Panggilan kepada suster Naomi Misora, suster Naomi Misora, kehadiran anda dibutuhkan di kamar 112. Terima kasih."

Light menggerutu setelah pintu ditutup.

.

.

"Kalian tidak bisa menghentikanku! Aku adalah dewa!"

Seluruh pistol diarahkan kepada Light.

"Ryuk, cepat tulis nama mereka di _Death Note_ mu!"

Makhluk bersayap itu terkekeh. "Tentu, Light. Aku sedang menulis sebuah nama yang bagus."

"Perlihatkan padaku, Ryuk!"

Buku bersampul hitam dibuka lebar. "Aku menulis namamu, Light Yagami."

Light melihat dirinya yang penuh luka tembak berlari─ terus berlari hingga mencapai sebuah gedung tua. Terbaring tak berdaya di atas anak-anak tangga, ia betul-betul tampak menyedihkan.

Jadi ini karma atas perbuatannya, mati sendirian sebagai pembunuh masal.

Light mengawasi dirinya yang tersenyum getir.

Kemudian dua manik cokelat itu melebar terkejut─ membuat Light ingin tahu apa yang disaksikan dirinya di bawah sana.

Ryuzaki.

Figur bungkuk yang familiar, mata hitam yang besar, rambut senada, kulit pucat─ Light yakin ada air menggenang di pelupuk mata dirinya yang sekarat.

Ketika semua orang pergi, kau yang harusnya paling membenciku justru menemaniku menghabiskan waktu.

Maaf.

Aku ingin bertemu lagi.

Lagi.

"Light-kun, ayo bertanding tenis."

Lagi.

"Sebenarnya saya ingin mengajak Light-kun bertanding tenis."

Lagi.

"Jika saya duduk normal maka intelegensi saya akan berkurang sebesar 40%."

Lagi.

"Saya dan Kira memiliki kepribadian yang sama."

Lagi.

"Saya dan Light-kun mempunyai kepribadian yang sama."

Lagi.

"Kira kekanakan dan benci kekalahan."

Lagi.

"Light-kun selalu benci kekalahan."

Light kemudian menyaksikan makhluk bersayap lain, sepertinya perempuan, pelan-pelan berubah jadi abu setelah menulis sesuatu di buku bersampul hitam yang identik.

"Kau manusia keparat, Light Yagami! Kau bahkan tidak pantas disebut manusia!"

Light memungut buku di antara tumpukan pasir, membuka halaman terakhir.

"Wa-Watari!"

Quillsh Wammy.

"Semuanya cepat cari shinigami─"

L. Lawliet.

"Bisakah Light-kun menyebut nama saya?"

L. Lawliet.

Tangan Light bergetar hebat─ ia membunuh Ryuzaki. Ia membunuh L. Ia membunuh L. Lawliet.

Berat, kepala Light dihantam sesuatu dan semua menggelap.

.

.

Putih.

Hanya itu yang Light lihat─ apa dia mati?

Mengerjap beberapa kali, Light menyadari dia masih berada di ranjang rumah sakit dan warna putih tadi berasal dari langit-langit kamar.

Light bersyukur ia tidak lepas kendali seperti mimpi sebelumnya. Meskipun tanpa memeriksa Light tahu dirinya sekarang sedang menangis.

Apakah mimpi bisa senyata itu?

Mungkinkah ada kebetulan seperti itu?

Sejujurnya Light tidak begitu suka menyebutnya mimpi, mustahil ada bunga tidur seakurat itu. Serpihan-serpihan memori─ Light yakin benar-benar mengalami semuanya. Namun tidak di masa ini, tidak di kehidupan ini.

Light tertawa frustasi, ia akan terjebak di pusat rehabilitasi Wammy selamanya bila mengatakan hipotesis konyolnya.

Tetapi, bukankah hantu yang Light kenal selalu mendengar pendapatnya?

Menjadi penghuni tetap tidak buruk, pikir Light, asal yang merawatmu adalah seorang psikiater muda brilian berambut acak-acakan dengan kulit pucat dan kantung mata─

Light bergegas menuju taman bunga, mengendap-endap.

Biar saja ia divonis sakit mental sampai mati.

.

.

"Selamat pagi," pemuda berambut brunet hari ini menegur lebih dulu. Lantas mengulas senyum, "Apa kau membawa bunga?"

L. Lawliet tetap merespon walau curiga. "Selamat pagi, Light-kun." Ia mengeluarkan air dari vas kaca, membuang tumbuhan layu di dalamnya ke tempat sampah. "Sepertinya ya."

"Aku akan membalas bunga yang kau bawa sekarang secara spontan."

"Light-kun yakin?" bunga L tersimpan aman di balik jasnya. "Bagaimana kalau balasan Light-kun tidak sesuai?"

Light mengangguk mantap. "Aku belum pernah seyakin ini seumur hidupku."

"Baiklah," L berusaha mempertahankan mimik datarnya untuk melemahkan Light. Dua jari menjepit batang bunga lalu menaruhnya ke dalam vas. "Ini dia."

Krisan merah.

Light nyaris memekik. Nyaris.

"Aku punya kontrol diri yang hebat, kau tahu."

L enggan berbasa-basi. "Apa balasan Light-kun?"

Light membuka selimutnya perlahan, mengeluarkan setangkai bunga bermahkota jingga berkelopak enam ditumpahi cat kuning lalu hijau di lingkaran sentral. Jejak-jejak embun nyata tersisa di daun segarnya.

Itu adalah senyum L. Lawliet yang Light tunggu-tunggu.

"Ambrosia, Light-kun?" pria itu menunduk sebentar sebelum bertanya lagi, "Apa sekarang saya yang bermimpi?"

Light setengah mengancam, "Sebaiknya kau berhenti meremehkanku."

"Ah," tarikan napas kemudian hembusan. Sepasang obsidian mengabadikan refleksi sempurna seorang Light Yagami. "Terima kasih, Light-kun."

Lagi.

Jantung Light memompa darah begitu cepat hingga ia kesusahan mengasup oksigen.

Light putuskan untuk mencoba.

"Aku masih punya satu lagi, L."

L. Lawliet menyimak, menanti Light menunjukkan.

Sebuah bunga lain berkerumun menyatu, masing-masing berkelopak lima menyerupai kipas berdasar putih yang disapu rona merah mudah di tengah-tengah. Ada bercak perak pada setiap daunnya.

Detik-detik berikutnya serasa mencekik leher Light. Salahkan jiwa nekatnya, apa boleh buat kalau─

"Light-kun adalah teman pertama saya."

Geranium berdaun silver terlepas ditarik gravitasi.

Light berharap telinganya tidak salah dengar.

"Light-kun menepati janjinya."

Angin menyusup masuk lewat celah jendela dan kain gorden yang tersibak.

Secarik kertas di sisi bufet tergeser oleh tiupan lembut. Tercetak di atasnya tulisan tangan yang indah berbaris teratur.

1\. 98% Krisan merah, Morning Glory, Mawar merah. 2% selain itu. (Aku mencintaimu.)

Jawab: Ambrosia (Aku juga.)

2\. Forget-me-not.

Jawab: Geranium berdaun silver (Aku ingat.)

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

* * *

Permisi dan salam kenal (?)

Saya menonton drama remake Death Note dan mengalami iritasi ringan jadi saya balas dendam dengan membuat ini. Dulu saya selalu mampir ke fandom ini untuk menikmati karya para maestro tapi tampaknya sekarang sudah sepi.. sedih juga tapi apa boleh buat.

Soal ingatan-ingatan canon Light maafkan saya kalau ada yang salah dan tidak sesuai sebab saya mengandalkan ingatan semata, dan ada beberapa yang saya ubah (baca: hancurkan). Semua arti bunga di atas bersumber dari berbagai situs dan blog serta buku yang dipinjamkan L memang ada (terpujilah mesin pencari).

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

Review jika berkenan? 8D


End file.
